The Choice
by shard finder
Summary: Roughly based off the Anime Episode 91, Kagome and Kikyo find themselves alone in a cave. This is a trap set up by the notorious Naraku in order to break Inuyasha's spirit. Inuyasha soon finds himself in a situation where he has to choose between his old love and his new. Who will live and who will die? This is the ultimate choice...Kagome or Kikyo? Please feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1: Separation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for entertainment purposes only**_

_**The beginning of this story is based off of episode 91**_

_**Chapter 1 Separation**_

"SIT!" THUMP were the two sounds that echoed through the valley. Even the men in the village stopped to look around at the disturbance. Since nothing immediately affected their fields, they ignored it and went back to work. "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" the young raven haired beauty yelled at the half-demon, who lay at her feet. The hole that encompassed his body grew deeper and deeper.

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk!" Kagome screamed as she turned to march off. Anger coursed through her because she slaved over a dinner made especially for the half-demon who decided to sniff it and turned up his nose. As she continued on muttering to herself, she stopped and turned. "Still, I might have been too harsh."

As she turned her head slightly to the side, she gasped as she sensed it. A shard of the Sacred Jewel. Instead of going back for her friends, she decided that it wouldn't hurt for her to go check it out. As she walked throughout the forest, she felt almost at home. In the short time that she had been with Inuyasha, she has grown to love the Feudal Era.

The trees gave way to a wide meadow with wild flowers. The wind whistled through making their scent reach her nose. She took a second to inhale the appeasing fragrance before turning her attention to the cave that sat at the end of the meadow. The meadow ended at the sheer rock that rose out of the Earth.

From the cave came the sound of a young child. Based off the voice, Kagome figured that the child must be between six and eight years old and most likely a female. She sounded scared but not hurt.

"I better check it out." She said to herself as she started walking to the cave. As soon as she entered, she felt the crushing demonic aura of Naraku.

As she gasped and turned towards the exit, she realized that it was already closed. She must be either in an illusion of Naraku's or something worse. After a moment's decision she decided to start walking through the cave. The rocks that made up the floor and the walls felt very real but she still hoped that it was just an illusion. Inuyasha had no idea where she was and there was no way for him to come to help her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Kikyo laid off to the side on the walkway that she was currently walking on, gasping for breath. Kagome ran to the other Miko and leaned down to put a hand on her shoulder. Kikyo's eyes flashed open as she took in her surroundings and the younger woman looking at her in concern.

"So you fell for it too." Kikyo whispered. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She knew that that Kikyo probably thought she was stupid but at least she wasn't alone.

"Come on. We are in trap of Naraku's." Kagome said as she stood and helped Kikyo to her feet. The other Priestess seemed tired and almost…worse. It hit Kagome why. Her soul collectors couldn't reach her which meant that Kikyo had to survive on the reserve that was in her. Kagome had no way of knowing how long that would be, but if Kikyo was this bad now, it was just going to get worse.

"Where are we going?" Kikyo asked.

"Exploring. It won't hurt. Maybe we can find a way out of here." Kagome said with optimism.

"It's a trap of Naraku's. There is no way out."

"I don't believe that! I am not going to die in here!" She saw how hard it was for the other Miko to walk and talk so she bent down and offered her back. "Climb on."

Kikyo stopped and looked at her. She didn't know why Kagome could move so freely when she was affected so much by the air and the aura in the cave. It could be because she already gave up and Kagome refused to do so. She climbed on and felt sudden warmth. Something she hasn't felt since she was brought back to life. It surrounded her body and for a second she felt almost peaceful. She didn't feel this sensation even in Inuyasha's arms. It was like Kagome's spirit was surrounding her and calming her own soul.

"How sweet…one Priestess carried another." The hated voice said and suddenly Naraku's face appeared in the upper left corner of the cave's wall.

"Naraku!" Kagome spat out as she stood tall. "What do you want with us?"

Naraku only laughed and disappeared.

"This doesn't seem good." Kagome stated as she continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked over the small group of friends sitting close by the tree. He had gone into the forest already to look for her and couldn't find her or her scent anywhere. Already a day has gone and passed with no sign of her. If they were in Kaede's village he would have assumed that she went home but they were miles away from the village.

"Kagome" he whispered. His heart hurt and it had been long since he had slept. Instead of eating or sleeping, he paced constantly. He hoped and prayed that Kagome was safe.

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagome is okay?" the younger fox demon asked. He was extremely attached to her because she was the one who gave him a home and family. Although Inuyasha and the Kit often fight, they were united right now due to the fear of the Priestess's wearabouts.

"It's not like Kagome to wonder off and not return." Sango pointed out. Her eyes were filled with sadness and worry as she continued to search the surroundings. She had already flown around on Kirara trying to find her best friend.

The half-demon stared off in the direction that Kagome had stomped off and didn't respond to anything that they had said. The half-demon and young Miko were in love but both were too proud, too stubborn and too afraid to admit it to each other. Sango had the feeling that Kagome was more inclined to but then again she wasn't sure. Kagome was often hurt when Inuyasha ran off with Kikyo and she figured that due to this, it caused Kagome to keep her feelings to herself.

Sango and Miroku suddenly tensed as they felt something in the air. Inuyasha's head came up as he scented the air. Naraku, Kagome and Kikyo's scents suddenly came to him.

This couldn't be good, he thought to himself as he took off running.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trap

How long she continued to walk with Kikyo on her back, she had no idea. All she knew was that Kikyo was getting worse. Her body seemed colder, her breathing even heavier. Kagome was truly scared that she was going to die. She had rested a few times but when she wasn't walking, she was thinking and that made it worse. Kikyo didn't seem to weigh much more than her backpack that she carried along. This seemed like a blessing since for some reason, Kikyo seemed almost better when she was resting against Kagome. She had no idea what affect she had on her, but if it was better than she would do what she had too.

"Kikyo." She whispered. Kagome had been shaken to see Naraku but he hadn't shown himself since that one time. She felt better with the other Miko but she had to make sure she was alive.

"Yes?" The one word seemed to cost her too much effort.

"Don't worry, Kikyo! I will get you out of here! If you died, Inuyasha would never forgive me and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I will save you. Don't lose hope. Even if Naraku is around here, we'll destroy him somehow."

Kikyo was silent but Kagome almost felt her disdain and hopelessness. She sighed heavily and continued to try to find a way out. As she turned a corner, suddenly the floor gave way and Kagome felt herself fall backwards.

"Oh no! Kikyo!" Kagome screamed as she felt the other Miko being ripped from her. "No Kikyo!" The floor started being formed into her most hated enemy. Naraku. His body formed and suddenly she and Kikyo were grasped against him. Kagome tried to reach out to the other Miko but Naraku had none of that and separated them.

"Kikyo, it will be okay!" Kagome yelled trying to get some reaction out of her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be unconscious.

"Kikyo! KIKYO!" Kagome screamed as tears flowed down her face. She had failed and Naraku was still refusing for her soul collectors to help her. As she glanced to the side, she saw the familiar glow of the barrier surrounding him. She looked down to try to get a full analysis of what was happening.

She was being held in one of his disgusting tentacles and Kikyo in another. They were being held outside of the barrier and high off the ground. The drop would kill both of the Priestesses without a doubt. A cold dread filled Kagome as she could only guess what Naraku had in mind. The top of the cliff formed a sheer dropoff to form a valley five hundred feet below, which teamed with life. A village and farms took off most of it between the rising sides of sheer rock.

"Naraku, you are despicable!" Kagome screamed as she thrashed.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha's voice rang out and she stopped thrashing to look around hopefully at the half-demon. His gorgeous white hair swirled around his head. His golden eyes were lit with hatred, concern and surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as a smile landed on her face. He would save them and everything will be alright.


	5. Chapter 5: Choice Made

"Inuyasha. I was so hoping that you would come. I've decided that it is time for you to choose in order to make your life even more miserable. Although I am evil enough to do this for my own entertainment, I am doing this to pay you back for all of the difficulties that you have caused me. On the left I have Kikyo who is dying from the lack of her soul collectors and also due to the spiritual powers that I consumed from her in my cave. On the right I have Kagome who for some annoying reason was not affected by the cave but who will be killed should I drop her. It is now time for you to choose: Kikyo or Kagome? Whom should live and whom should die?"

Naraku smirked as he saw the half-demon's eyes widen and then darken with hatred. He wouldn't dare attack him while he had both women for fear of hurting them: his old love and his new. Love was a wasted emotion and it caused for stupid decisions. However, he was happy for it because it gave him leverage and a way to torment the half-demon who was one of his greatest adversaries.

The other thing was that Naraku had raised a barrier to keep the Monk and demon slayer out. There was no way for Inuyasha to be able to save both. As soon as he recognized that, the despair will destroy him. He chuckled with pleasure.

"My my what are you going to do Inuyasha?" Naraku sneered at him as the young half-demon looked around for his companions. "Haha don't waste your time looking for your companions, I have a barrier to keep the Demon Slayer and the Monk out. It is just you, me and the two Miko's. Make a decision, I am growing impatient."

"Naraku!" Kagome's voice rung out from his right. "This is beyond evil and I pray for the day that you die. Your evil is truly a taint that must be removed from this Earth! Inuyasha, take good care of Sango, Shippo and Miroku. I hope that you…that you enjoy the rest of your days with Kikyo. I know what your decision is, even if you do not!"

She had taken Kikyo's arrow and bow because they seemed heavy for the other Miko and they were still strung around her shoulders. She reached behind her, grabbed an arrow and stabbed it into Naraku's tentacle. It dissolved away from his body, releasing her.

"No" Naraku yelled as she started falling. He wasn't going to have this ruined by anybody. Inuyasha had to choose himself. As he reached to grab her with more of his tentacles, she shot an arrow up at him, dissolving them as the purity of her power touched them. Kikyo was unharmed.

"Kagome!" He heard as he saw Inuyasha's eyes follow the young Miko's flight down into the village.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

Kagome closed her eyes and refused to scream. She felt almost peaceful as she fell. Part of her peacefulness was affected by the sadness she felt since she couldn't say goodbye to Grandpa, Mom, Sota, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. She hoped that Inuyasha will tell them that she died with honor and bravery. She also hoped that he would travel to her time and alert her family about her death. Part of her was disappointed due to the fact that she still hoped that Inuyasha would come after her, however, she wasn't surprised when he didn't. Her part of this story was finished now. Her death would be quick and most likely painless.

She always knew that should it come down to Kagome vs Kikyo, that Kikyo would win. After all, she had died in order to be with him and now Kagome was going to die in order to spare him from choosing and to prevent Naraku from winning.

Kikyo had died by following Inuyasha and pinning him to a tree. There he laid for fifty years before Kagome arrived. Flashes of their time together ran through her head. His every facial expression, his every mood, his goodness, smile, golden eyes, white hair, stubbornness, pride, anger all made Inuyasha. She loved every single part of him. Tears formed as she thought about him. Now he could focus all of attention on Kikyo. When Naraku was defeated, they could either die or live together.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA! She couldn't help but to say one last time. A whisper on her lips as her body continued careening towards Earth. She could hear the wind and feel it throughout her hair. She realized that this wasn't the worse way to die and she prayed that she didn't land on anyone.

"KAGOME!" She heard but it sounded closer. She refused however, to open her eyes. She preferred to keep them closed. She didn't want to see the Earth rush up to meet her.

"Goodbye Inuyasha…my love."


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision

Inuyasha could only stare as Kagome shot an arrow up at Naraku preventing him from catching her. She said that she knew who he would choose and obviously she thought that he would choose Kikyo. He didn't know himself. It was a terrifying decision but right now someone who cared about was falling to their death.

"KAGOME!" The name was wrenched out of him and he couldn't stop from leaping down after her. Kagome had taught him to care, to need, to rely on other people. She taught him how to laugh and smile and he felt peaceful around her. He couldn't give her up, he refused too. He…he…needed her!

He didn't know what Naraku would do to Kikyo but he refused to think that he would hurt her. Onigumo still lived in Naraku and he was in love with the other Priestess. Inuyasha owed Kikyo his life but his heart belonged to Kagome.

The truth almost staggered him as he realized how much he relied on Kagome. Although Kikyo and Kagome looked similar, they were completely different. Kikyo was always calm and almost cold than Kagome who was always ready with a smile and a laugh. She was playful, loved to joke and always showed her emotions. He was even endeared to her quick temper.

"Kagome! Don't die on me! I'm coming for you, just hold on!" He yelled as he leapt down the mountain as quickly as he could. He was able to reach the ground and he used his strength to leap up. He opened his arms and sighed with relief as he felt Kagome's familiar weight.

He landed on a ledge that jutted out from the cliff and put her down. She opened her eyes and stared at him in surprise. Relief soared through him as he stared into the brown eyes that have become a much needed comfort to him.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that!" He stared at her almost in anger. Fear...terror really was closer to what he was actually feeling, but he hated showing that type of emotion. Tears hung in her eyelashes and she was staring at him as though she was looking at a ghost.

"You came for me."

"Of course I did, idiot! Stay here. I'll be back."

"Okay!" she said and nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 8: Disappearance

Inuyasha landed back in front of Naraku who had watched the scene below him with disgust.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood his ground. Kikyo still seemed unhurt in Naraku's arms. She was now inside of his barrier with the other half demon. Naraku could disappear at any chance taking Kikyo with him but who also knew what he was capable of trying.

"That pesky human. She ruined my plans, I should not forget it, although I still have Kikyo. What will you do now Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha allowed the red Tessaiga and sent it up at the barrier surrounding Naraku. As the energy was sent towards barrier, he saw an arrow fly up as well. The combined forced shattered the barrier.

"No!" Naraku hissed as he looked almost vulnerable. Inuyasha leapt up and twisted so he was flying straight at him. Naraku thought to use Kikyo as a shield but his heart wouldn't let him. More than anything he needed to flee. He almost was defeated last time when he fought Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. It was time for him to ultimately disappear and to become stronger.

He dodged Inuyasha's strike and met the half demon's eyes. He let go of Kikyo and took to the air. He knew where to go and he needed the time to rebuild. He knew that Inuyasha would go after Kikyo and it would give him the time that he needed to disappear. Now more than anything he needed to get rid of his heart so he can destroy Kikyo. She was too strong and her death would destroy Inuyasha. He also needed a way to corrupt Kagome to pay her back for ruining his plans.

"Until next time Inuyasha." He whispered as he concealed his demonic power and disappeared into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Safe

Inuyasha leapt and caught Kikyo. As soon as Naraku disappeared, the barrier was lifted and he sighed with relief as the soul collectors brought her souls.

"Is Kikyo okay?" He glanced down at Kagome who was looking at Kikyo with concern.

"She will be. Kagome I need to go find her a safe place. I will be right back." He didn't miss the hurt look as her eyelashes swept down hiding her expression.

"Wait Inuyasha. Return her bow and arrows to her." Her voice was low but he heard her. He placed Kikyo down the ground and leapt to where Kagome was standing.

"Kagome damn it I promise. I will be right back!" After another look at her, he grabbed the bow and arrows, jumped up and left. As he started searching he heard his name from above him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were riding on top of Kirara.

"Hey Naraku was here with Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome is down on a shelf made out of rock down below. I need to find a safe place for Kikyo and I will be right back." He called up at them and then left before he could hear anything from them. He needed to sort this out himself. He almost lost both of them today, however it was Kagome's actions that shook him up. As he ran, he realized how badly he wanted to get back to her, just to see her and know that she was okay. She was closer to the ground then he even wanted to think about. If he was a little bit slower….

"Inuyasha?" he heard and glanced down at the woman in his arms. For so long he was obsessed with her but now he just wanted to help her and keep her safe. He almost failed in that today too. He found a safe meadow and placed Kikyo down but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Kikyo. You are safe." He smiled down at her.

"Kagome?" her strength was slow in returning but as the souls returned, she did feel somewhat better. She stared up into the face that would always be beloved to her. She knew without a doubt though that Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other and needed to be together. She felt some peace but also some jealously as well. She also realized that her death caused Kagome's birth. Kagome was most likely born to be with Inuyasha. Fate can truly be cruel.

"She's safe. She destroyed her tentacle so that I wouldn't have to choose. I uhh jumped down to get her and put her somewhere safe. Naraku had moved you inside his barrier and Kagome and I together destroyed it. He then let you go so he could escape like the coward he is."

Kikyo nodded and stood up. "Easy, Kikyo. You almost died." He said and kept a hand on her arm to steady her. He stood with her and presented to her, her bow and arrows.

"Tell Kagome thank you." Kikyo responded as she glanced around her. It was time to continue her search.

"Kikyo, where will you go now?"

She smiled slightly at him before reaching out to her soul collectors. As they started bearing her away, she glance back at him.

"Some place safe to get my strength up and then after Naraku. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Kikyo."


	10. Chapter 10: Time with Friends

To say Kagome didn't feel slightly betrayed would have been a lie. As she watched Inuyasha bound away with Kikyo in his arms after facing Naraku to save the other Miko, all the warm glow from him saving her died. She felt cold and betrayed. On top of it he sent Sango and Miroku to get her. They picked her up and she told them what happened.

"Then he just left you after everything you've done for him!" Sango hissed.

Kagome smiled at her friend. At least she wasn't the only one feeling this way. "Yeah, I guess he wanted to make sure that she was okay. She did look close to death."

"You almost died today." Sango suddenly reach forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Don't ever do something as crazy as that again! Do you understand? I will kill you myself!" Kagome couldn't help but to laugh as she heard the threat.

"Miroku is there a hot spring nearby? I need to wash the stench of Naraku off of me."

"As a matter of fact there is and I can help if you…" He didn't finish as Sango turned around to glare at him. "I was just kidding, Sango."

A short time later she found herself completely emerged in the water. Shippo wanted to bath with them but Kagome wanted to talk to Sango alone. She realized how happy she is to have the Demon Slayer with her. She was sweet, kind and offered good advice.

"Kagome…I'm very glad that you are safe. What were you thinking doing something like that?"

"I always knew who Inuyasha would pick if the choice was me or Kikyo so I thought to help him. Naraku wanted to torment him and I didn't want Inuyasha to have to choose."

"I don't think you are right. Inuyasha has the choice every time he runs off to see Kikyo, yet he always returns. Kikyo can see the shards as well, yet he always chooses you. Maybe he wouldn't have chosen Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes were filled with hope as she took in Sango's words. Maybe she was right. He always did return. There was a time where she wasn't so sure and she had to return to the Feudal Era and she asked if she could stay. She hasn't seen a situation like since then. She wondered how Kikyo felt about it.

"You're right Sango. He always returns." Kagome smiled at her friend but still the pain was there. She glanced down into the water. "I often wonder what goes on. He always says that they talk but do you think it's something else?"

Sango fell quiet as she considered it. "If it is, then that is kind of gross, Kagome. Kikyo is dead. Her body is graveyard soil and souls of young women. I'm not even sure if she can perform that sort of action or if she can even feel aroused."

Kagome giggled but she remembered the time when they were forced to see their worst fears and hers was of Kikyo and Inuyasha together. The talk did make her feel better and she smiled slightly at her friend.

"You are right Sango." They continued talking and laughing as Kagome washed herself and ridding herself with the smell of Naraku.


	11. Chapter 11: Time Alone

Inuyasha arrived slightly later. "Miroku where is Kagome?" He said as he landed in a tree. He heard her laughter off and Sango's voice. He relaxed slightly knowing that she was safe. He could also smell the hot bath so he figured it out before Miroku answered.

"In the hot bath with Sango. Inuyasha, let me ask you a question. Who would you have chosen if Kagome had not made the decision for you?"

Inuyasha shook his head slightly "I don't know. Probably Kagome, since as long as Naraku possesses Onigumo's heart he is incapable of hurting Kikyo."

Miroku looked closely at his friend. "Is that the only reason?"

Inuyasha blushed and refused to answer. As he stared off to the side, he saw Kagome falling to her death again and again. He stood and started pacing unaware of the Monk watching him closely with a slight smile.

"You were more shaken by Kagome's dear death than Kikyo's were you not?"

"Damn it, Miroku! I don't want to talk about it. Where the hell is Kagome! I need to talk to her now!" He sat down in a huff and crossed his arms. He glanced over at Miroku and saw the slight smile. "If you have something to say then say it!"

At that moment Kagome and Sango returned from the bath. Kagome rushed to his side and knelt down.

"Kikyo.." He glanced over into her big brown eyes and felt his stomach clenched.

"Come with me." He said as he stood and moved away from the group. Kagome looked at him with surprise and followed.

"Okay, you are acting totally weird. Why are we moving away from the group? Did you want to talk to me secretly or something? Is Kikyo okay? Is that what you wanted to tell me…that she…" before she could finished, Inuyasha engulfed her in his arms.

"Kagome! W-why would you do that!"

"I thought you would pick Kikyo and I wanted to make the decision easier for you. I didn't want Naraku to break you or to force you through it."

Inuyasha sat her away from him and stared at her in a mixture of exasperation, hurt and understanding. "Kagome. You idiot. I wouldn't have let you die! How could you even think that! Kikyo and I have a past and a bond but Kagome, I would never have left you behind! If it came down to it, I would have chosen you because Naraku would never have hurt Kikyo and because…" He trailed off and had no idea what to say. He knew what he felt but he didn't know how to say it.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry so much."

"What if I didn't catch you in time! Do you know how close you were to the…" He yelled as he suddenly launched himself into the trees. Although, she could barely see him, she knew that he was still close. Kagome was startled at his outburst and she realized with a start how much her decision impacted him. She thought that he would just shrug it off but obviously it had another effect. It shook him up and it shook him up badly.


	12. Chapter 12: Time To Feel Safe

After a moment, Kagome called for him and when he refused to come down, she sighed and said "sit". She closed her eyes as he landed with a yelp and a thump.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled with anger as he lifted his head. He hated being sit but it hit him suddenly that he would rather be sat then lose Kagome. What if this was the last time? He suddenly froze and raised his golden eyes to meet hers. Regret, fear, anger and pain swirled through his as he continued to meet her eyes. Tears welled as she realized that her actions were the cause of such a look.

"Inuyasha. You came for me. I'm safe." She said softly and moved until her arms were around him. She wanted to him to feel her and to understand that she was there and whole.

"Kagome." She heard him say her name softly as he sat up and pulled her in his arms. She felt him push her more securely into him and she felt surrounded by his warmth and his body. She sighed for a second and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt tired. After the trauma that she went through, she felt exhaustion slowly creep over her.

Inuyasha felt bewildered since she had never curled up in his lap before and for a moment he thought to move her but he realized that he needed to feel this. He needed to feel her. He had to know that she was still alive and he wasn't quite ready to relinquish her yet. He heard her soft sigh as she snuggled against his chest, released a sigh that was his name and fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Mine For Tonight

When her eyes finally fell closed, Inuyasha sighed and allowed the full impact of what happened to hit him. He buried his head into her soft fragrant hair and allowed his terror to release. He was extremely surprised when he felt tears slide down his eyes. She was real and here with him. He could feel her warmth, curves and everything that made her, Kagome.

She had a very shapely body and he knew it almost better than he knew his own. Although he had seen it accidentally naked a few times, he had felt it in his arms and against his back more times than he could count. He preferred to carry her on his back compared to her riding that weird contraption of hers. He enjoyed the closeness and the fact that he was surrounded by her soft scent.

The thought of never seeing her brown eyes look at him, smell her scent, hear her laughter as well as the sharp tongue of hers and experience the sweet nature and everything else that made Kagome again shook him extremely hard. He pressed her to him, careful not to wake her and the tears started fresh. As he heard footsteps approach, he jumped high into the tree. For tonight, he needed to be alone with Kagome.

"She shook us up too, but I understand how you feel, Inuyasha. Treat her well. She did what she did for you. Her only thought was for you." Sango said softly and turned to walk away.

"You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha shot back at her quietly. He knew his voice was husky due to the tears that continued to fall but he didn't care anymore. She fell and he was almost too slow to catch her.

Sango stopped for a second and turned back to him. She tilted her head, opened her mouth to say something before turning and walking away. He allowed himself to sigh and continue to hold Kagome close. His body was shaking and the tears continued to fall but slowly as he felt Kagome's warmth and he knew that she was still alive, he slowly calmed. He tried to sleep after wrapping her body in his FireRat Robe and burying his head into her hair.


	14. Chapter 14: Inuyasha Shows His Emotions

Kagome woke with a start. She felt panic and for a minute as her mind returned to her nightmare. Naraku had both her and Kikyo and as Inuyasha approached, the pulled both women farther from each other and further away from him. She had felt helpless because she had no way to help Inuyasha or of fighting Naraku.

She woke and stared around her. For a minute she had no idea where she was but after a minute she realized what she was staring at. She was up in a tree staring at rich canopy of branches, flowers and of life. Insects fluttered around her and off to her left a momma bird was inspecting her. As she tried to turn her head, she felt a weight that prevented her from doing so. Before panicking, she reached up with her hand, and felt the incredibly softness of Inuyasha's hair. She continued investigating until she found his ear. She gently started petting his ear and he released a groan. Blushing, she let go of his ear and sighed. She was incredibly uncomfortable now. She tried to move quietly without waking up Inuyasha, but suddenly his head was gone and she realized that he was awake.

"Kagome?" Came his quiet whisper as he loosened his arms. She continued moving until she was comfortable. She glanced up into his face and even the dark couldn't hide his blush.

"Inuyasha?" Came her breathless question. She realized that it was dark, they were alone and she was in his lap. She thought to move but decided against it. After she fell asleep, Inuyasha could have returned her to the rest of her friend but instead he jumped up in a tree, covered her with his robe and continued to hold her.

She felt him shifted and for a second, she thought she felt him tremble. As she shifted again, she thought she felt something wet on her neck. When she moved to investigate, she realized that it was wet but there had been no rain. She wondered at it before she looked up and gasped.

Now that she looked closer at him, she realized that his eyes were red rimmed. Inuyasha had cried? She gasped. She had made Inuyasha cry because she scared him so much?

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"Keh!" He said as he turned his face away. She was more securely wrapped in his arms and suddenly he was up and moving. She was surprised but not scared. He wouldn't drop her and she knew she was safe. Wrapping her arms around him, she watched as the world literally fell away from her.


	15. Chapter 15: Places To Go

Inuyasha had no idea where he wanted to go. All he knew was that he needed to be someplace where he felt safe. He didn't know if there was such a place any more. All he kept thinking up in the tree was what if Kagome fell out of it.

He was shocked that he had slept at all. What Kagome didn't know was that he had been trying to sleep for the past few hours but he was sleeping in ten minute intervals before the nightmare started again. Every time he closes his eyes, he still sees Kagome shooting an arrow at Naraku preventing him from catching her and watching her fall to her death. The biggest thing about it was that she did it for him. She did it so that he wouldn't have to choose. What if he was slower? What if she fell faster? What if something that had happened to her?

With a growl of anger, frustration and terror he all but dropped Kagome as he started pacing the meadow. He never paced but if he didn't keep moving, he would lose his mind.

"Inuyasha," he heard Kagome whisper as he continued to pace. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if it was something Kagome would allow him. He could picture the biggest SIT ever, however he had to do it. Mind made up, he went over to Kagome and held out his hand. She automatically put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

Looking down in her liquid brown eyes filled with concern, he gulped. He blushed as he said "I have to do this…I can't…I'm sorry." With that he leaned down and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16: The Kiss

When Inuyasha said that he had to do it, Kagome had no idea that he meant to kiss her. He wrapped both arms securely around her and pulled her until she was flushed up against him. She could feel all of his hardness against her softness. In that moment, she really did believe that she was born to be with Inuyasha.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She had wanted a kiss from Inuyasha for longer then she wanted to admit. She knew that she was in love with him and that she was extremely attracted to him. Whenever she thought of him running off with Kikyo, she became extremely jealous.

He moved on hand to clutch the back of her neck with his thumb caressing her jaw and the other hand was splayed on her lower back, moving her closer. She moved herself, until he dropped the hand on her jaw and moved her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his soft white hair. He moved his hand to between her shoulders and pressed her even closer.

She sighed with happiness and pleasure and suddenly his tongue was in her mouth. She gasped and his tongue delved deeper. She had never been kissed this way, but she quickly picked it up. How long they kissed, she had no idea, but suddenly she needed air. Almost at the same time, they broke away. Kagome was shocked that she was gasping for breath but she loved every moment of the kiss. She was even more surprised when Inuyasha did not move away but clutched her closer to him and buried his head in her hair.

She moved her hands until she could feel his scalp and she slowly started to massage his head.

"I'm safe, Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. I didn't want to make you choose. I didn't want Naraku to put you through that. I'm here. I'm alive and I'm..safe." That wasn't quite what she wanted to say but she didn't want to ruin the moment with awkwardness.

"Kagome, I need you." The words were stark. "I never had anyone do something like that for me. Kagome, I need you. You, not Kikyo. I can't…I don't want to live in a World that doesn't have you in it."


	17. Chapter 17: Can You Feel The Love?

Inuyasha didn't mean to utter the words but he knew that they were true. He sighed with happiness as he continued to keep her in his arms. She hadn't SIT him and she was giving him a head massage. She also apologized. He moved his head to where her neck met her shoulder and nuzzled her. Her scent was enveloping him and he was finally feeling like she was safe.

"Inuyasha?" He heard her hesitant question. He pulled back and looked down at her. He almost gasped with how lovely she looked. The moonlight surrounded her and the red of his Firerat robe showed off the red of her swollen lips.

"Did you mean…that?" Her eyes were filled with hope and excitement. Her brown eyes were wide as she gazed up into his golden ones. He knew in that moment that he was in love with her. Part of him still was hesitant to tell her, but that declaration was a close to it as anything else he had ever uttered. It wasn't the first time that he told her that he needed her, but it was the first time that he wanted her over Kikyo. Tears sparkled in her eyes causing the brown to become a startling caramel color. Her hands had moved to grip the front of his white shirt as though she was afraid that he would pull away.

He felt his cheeks infuse with a deep blush but keeping eye contact with her, he nodded.

"I uhh never say anything that I don't mean."

He was surprised when he took a step back because she had thrown herself into his arms.

"Inuyasha!

That made her happy? He swore that he would never understand women but thankfully he didn't have to think of anything else to say seeing she was kissing him again.

He closed his eyes and slowed the kiss and made it more romantic. He had to kiss her, to taste her with his lips and tongue to ensure that she was truly safe. He had to hold her close so he knew that she was truly alive.


	18. Chapter 18: Need You Forever

There was no way of knowing how long they were kissing but once again Inuyasha had to come up for air. He sighed with relief and once again put his head in her hair.

"Inuyasha, the sky!" she gasped as she looked above them. The brilliant blue sky displayed the gorgeous yellow stars to their most advangous light. Kagome sighed as she realized that she was incredibly happy. She was in the arms of the man she loved and looking up at the stars.

She gasped in surprise as Inuyasha picked her up and was suddenly laying on his back in the tall grass. Instead of moving away, she decided to lay on top of him. For night they can forget about Naraku. For tonight they can forget about the Shikon Jewels and for just tonight they can appreciate that both of them are alive and both of them are safe and they were together.

Inuyasha seemed to think the same thing since he didn't move. One hand was secured around her waist and the other was slowly moving in her hair. She felt her eyes very quickly close and her body relaxed in sleep.

She groaned as she woke up. She sighed as she moved her face closed into Inuyasha's chest and inhaled his scent. She didn't want to wake up and lose this closeness. His hand was slowly moving up and down her back.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out and quickly Inuyasha was on his feet with Kagome still in his arms. He quickly sat her down and she realized that his face was red.

"Inuyasha?" she sighed as she glanced up at him.

"Kagome. Don't ever do anything reckless like that again. Next time I might not be able to save you." He said with his head still averted.

"For a night like last night, I might do something even more dangerous!" She said before turning and running towards her friends.

Watching her go, he felt a calmness take over his heart. "You better not. I will need you forever."


End file.
